mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Alan Diaz
Alan Diaz is a main character, in the series, ''Mighty Med''. He is portrayed by Devan Leos. Summary Alan's uncle Horace is the hospital's Chief of Staff. Alan was sent to Mighty Med to learn the profession. Upset that “normos” have discovered Mighty Med, Alan has made it his life’s work to make Kaz and Oliver miserable and get them fired. Personality Alan's mission is to get Kaz and Oliver off Mighty Med. He hates "Normos" and he is an inforcer of the rules at Mighty Med Hospital. Since Kaz and Oliver are both Normos he doesn't give them a chance and think that all Normos are bad. Alan is arrogant and a bully sometimes. He sometimes is frozen by Horace because he talks too much and sometimes jokes around and tries to scare people. At some times, Alan can be considerate towards his peers and be wry towards them. He was worried that Skylar would hurt herself when she was trying to lift up the weights and stopped her even when she told him not to. On occasion, he will help Kaz and Oliver, but only if the situation is dire enough. He is shown to be a coward, often running from danger every time he sees it. He isn't very bright, as Agent Blaylock noted he is 'dumb as dirt'. He's also shown to be very lazy. His most defining character trait is wanting to be recognized by his uncle, and believes that power is the only way he can achieve this. Wallace and Clyde offer him the chance for greater power, but Alan ultimately decides it's too much work. After accepting the lie that his father is a normo, he appears to be more accepting of other normos, and decided to go to Kaz and Oliver's school to get to know them more. Relationships Horace Diaz (Uncle) Horace is Alan's uncle who he listens to and obeys. Kaz & Oliver (Frenemies) Alan dislikes Normos and wants to get Kaz and Oliver fired. However, he will help them to an extent if the situation is dangerous enough. When Horace got engaged to Oliver's mom, Alan was excited to move in with Oliver. Skylar Storm (Friend) Alan seems to like Skylar and isn't seemed to be bothered with her. However, he can annoy Skylar at times, and makes fun of her very frequently. Powers and Weaknesses Powers *'Telekinesis' - He is able to levitate people and objects, inherited from his father, Optimo. **'Telekinetic Blast '- Alan used this to throw Kaz and Oliver apart when they tried to hide the STOP sign being removed by Kaz from Tecton. *'Animal Morphing' - He has the ability to turn himself into animals, either partially or completely. He inherited this ability from his grandfather, Hapax the Elder. *'Animal Transformation' - He has the ability to turn other people into animals as he did to Oliver and Kaz. Weaknesses * Hair Trigger Temper '''- Due to Alan having anger management issues, certain things like ruining his sweater vest can make him lose his temper, causing his powers to spiral uncontrollably. * '''Lack of Fitness - Alan is physically weak and out of shape, though it's down to him being lazy. *'Fear:' Alan is easily frightened. If he gets scared too much, he will transform involuntarily into an animal. Known Animal Transformations *'Buck' *'Porcupine' *'Skunk' * Moth ''' * '''Blue Whale *Butterfly * Tortise * Snail *Cat * Horse * Mole * Pig Trivia *He calls Kaz and Oliver Normos. *Alan is very bad at grammar and is bad at identifying shapes. * Alan's mother has not been seen. However, he did mention wanting to tell her to post an embarrassing photo of his uncle Horace, implying he is still in touch with her. * Alan has his mother's last name, most likely to prevent Razor Claw from discovering that Alan is Optimo's son. * He believed himself to be a normo for a while because Horace lied to protect him. * He can move things with his mind. *He thought that if you touch a Normo your butt will fall off. *Horace sometimes freezes Alan in time. *He is very out of shape. (Pranks for Nothing) *He has long toenails. *He draws fake mustaches to all the female superheroes on comic books as well as on the actual female superheroes. *He is home schooled by Horace. (Evil Gus) However, he now goes to school with Kaz and Oliver. *He is very similar to Lanny from Pair of Kings in that he tries to get rid of the main protagonists, but his plans always backfire. In addition, he ends up being the butt of many mishaps, like Lanny. Although unlike Lanny's he's more light hearted. *He hates bridges. (Alan's Reign of Terror) *He temporarily became a superhero called Magnificent Man (So You Think You Can Be A Sidekick). *Part of the reason for his behavior is that his father is almost never there for him. It turns out his father is the superhero Optimo, who could not be with Alan because Razor Claw has sworn vengeance against Optimo and his entire family. *He created a comic booked about himself called "Awesome Man" and secretly put it in The Domain. *He has inherited his grandfather's powers to turn into animals. *He has eaten 'Normo' food and turned into a elderly Chinese woman and got a tiny head. (Mighty Mad) *He hates things that pop, like balloons, bubbles, and weasels. (There's a Storm Coming), (The Claw Prank Redemption) *His animal-morphing power is similar to that of Beast Boy's from DC Comics. * Alan inadvertently saved Oliver's life from Skylar. (The Claw Prank Redemption) *He can't count past 79. If he has to, he says seventy plus a smaller number. For instance, if he tries to say 82, he will say seventy-twelve. *He resembles Hapax the Elder and shares many similarities with him. **Hapax is later revealed to be Optimo's father, and by extension Alan's grandfather. This also means Alan is a mutant, or at least half-mutant. *In public, Alan, unlike Skylar, does not have a secret identity due to the fact he is not a known superhero and is generally known as a normo amongst the human world. *Alan loves to push buttons. *He thinks Never Neverland is real, but not Antarctica. (Less Than Hero) Gallery Category:Main Character Category:Mighty Med Hospital Staff Category:Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Diaz Family Category:Temporary Villains Category:Telekinesis Category:Black Hair Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Animal-Related Powers Category:Logan High School Category:Season 1